


The family Brock overlooked.

by Katherine_Writes_Stuff



Series: 1 Oneshot a day challenge [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, realization fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Katherine_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Brock wants a family so badly he completely overlooks the one he already has.





	The family Brock overlooked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic I had for Brock because he is the best mom friend and deserves some love. Please enjoy.

Brock had always wanted to be a parent, he’d always wanted kids in general. He’d see kids holding their parents hand while crossing the street or playing at the park when he drove by, and he’d silently wish that one day he would be able to do that.

That dream was crushed, however, the second he and the others created BBS, or Banana Bus Squad, and started rising to the tops of most powerful gangs in Los Santos.

But that didn’t stop him from silently wishing so, or staying awake at night next to Brian envisioning a life where they could raise a kid and have a family together.

~~~~  
 _Brock grinned to himself as he watched everyone; Brian, Evan, Jonathan, Tyler, Craig, Lui, Nogla, Smitty, John, Marcel, And even Scotty; sit around the giant living space, joking and laughing with one another as they ate his homemade meal._

_Smitty was wrapped up in John’s arms, yelling ‘YEET’ as he threw an empty water bottle across the room, hitting Jonathan in the head as he perched on Evan’s lap._

_Tyler and Craig double over in laughter, followed by Nogla’s booming laugh and Lui’s small giggles._

_Brian snorted from his seat by Brock’s side, the Irish man’s arm around his waist._

_Just seeing them all happy made Brock the happiest man in the world._  
~~~~

 

If Brock could have the family he always wanted,

he would protect them with his life,

~~~~  
 _Brock let out a scream of outrage as he put himself in between an injured Tyler and his attacker, not about to let the fucker hurt his family again._

 _“ Don’t touch him!”_  
~~~~

Comfort them when they were hurt,

~~~~  
 _Brock gently wiped the tears out of Smitty’s eyes and pulled him into a soft hug, as he finished stitching up, what was, a bullet wound._

_“ Shh, it’s over now. No more pain, you can rest now, it’s okay.” He whispered, rocking the white haired boy back and forth, making him drift off to sleep, right in his arms._

_“ I’m right here.”_  
~~~~

Or scared,

~~~~  
 _Brock caged Lui tightly in his arms, trying his best to shield him from the loud booms and cracks of the thunder storm raging outside. The usually bright male, lay trembling in his arms, utterly terrified._

_Brock could feel tears staining the front of his shirt and tightening his grip, he whispered;_

_“ You’re safe, I promise; I’ll always keep you safe. I’ll always be right here, right here with you.”_  
~~~~

and take care of them when they were sick.

 

~~~~  
 _As Brock pressed the cool cloth to Nogla’s head, he sung softly;_

 _“ Goodnight, goodnight_  
It's time now to sleep  
Moo’s watching over  
You and your dreams  
Goodnight, goodnight  
My sweet Irish one  
Tomorrow your eyes  
They will light up the sun

 _But goodnight, goodnight_  
Sweet dreams for now  
Drift off to sleep  
On your pillow of clouds  
Goodnight, goodnight  
My sweet Irish friend  
Tomorrow's adventures  
They will soon begin  
Tomorrow's adventures  
Will soon begin”

_As he finished the song, he leaned down and gently kissed the top of Nogla’s head._

_“ Sweet dreams David, you’ll feel better in no time. I promise, until then, I’ll be right here.”_  
~~~~

He wanted to be someone they felt they could come to about anything,

~~~~  
“ _-And he’s just so cute! And he does this thing, whenever he shoots, with his tongue and I just… I just can’t! It’s so cute Brock! You don’t understand!” Marcel whined, throwing his hands into the air._

_Brock smiled knowingly, he’d seen the way Scott shot and how Marcel always stared, almost with literal hearts in his eyes, and it always brought a smile to his face. The two of them were both so in love with each other that they didn’t notice the feeling was mutual._

_And as much as the guys acted big and tough on heists and in public, they were really just a bunch of softies with emotional issues._

_“ Well,you could just tell him.” Brock said confidentially, having had a similar conversation with Scott a few days prior._

_Marcel looked at him then, eyes wide._

_“ But, what if he doesn’t feel the same? I’d ruin the only bond I have with him!”_

_“ He’ll feel the same way, trust me.” He promised, and he’d always remember how happy Marcel looked after he’d said that, how hopeful and Enthusiastic he was as he left to go find Scott shorty after nearly hugging Brock to death._  
~~~~

And could always feel safe around,

~~~~

_Yawning, Brock stretched his arms above his head and looked around; realizing he’d fallen asleep on the couch._

_As he move to get up, a weight on his legs made him pause, looking down he couldn’t help but chuckle, for Evan lay curled up, as big of a male as he was, with his head resting on his right thigh, fast asleep._  
Deciding that waking him up wouldn’t be a good idea, for the leader of the group had enough problems as it was with planning and keeping tabs on everything that happened in the city, he decided to return to his original position and go back to sleep, all while gently carding his fingers through the asian’s hair.  
~~~~

But he knew that would never happen and the thought saddened Brock;

and pretty soon he was falling into a deep depression.

He tried to act normal, like nothing was wrong so no one would notice, but he wasn’t the type of person to hide how he felt. He was like an open book, every mood he felt was easily read.

Some days were better than other.

Some days he could go out and see families together and not feel like he was drowning in an ocean of sadness; but others, like today, all he wanted to do was hide away and never think about the life he would never have,

Or the parent he could never be.

Brock knew a break down was coming, he’d been there to witness all the guys’ and knew the signs. So, when he felt his throat tighten up and his eyes dampen, he went back to Brian and his room and hid inside their closet; wanting to be somewhere dark and quiet, and he cried.

He let it all out in that moment, alone in the dark of his shared closet, he let it all out. His eyes burned as tears ran down his cheeks and his chest felt like it was being crushed with how hard it was to breathe. He was so lost in his head that he didn’t hear his name being called, or the closet door being ripped opened.

He didn’t hear Brian shouting for him to breathe, to calm down and talk to him. He didn’t hear the pounding feet of the others, or their worried voices. He couldn’t hear any of it, he only heard the screaming in his head, or was he actually screaming? He didn’t know, but soon enough he was covered in darkness,

And then silence.

Blissful silence.

_He felt like he was floating, like he was drifting weightlessly through space. There was no light and the only sound was just a soft hum, barely even there. His body felt heavy, like he had been sleeping for a long time and had just woken up. Everything came back all at once and Brock opened his eyes,_

Brock winced and shut his eyes quickly as light flooded into them, blinding him momentarily. Giving them a few moments to adjust, Brock took in his surroundings. He was on a bed, his bed, and that meant he was in his room. Listening, he tried to see if he was alone, he wasn’t. Voices he recognized, belonging to Brian and Evan, talked quietly somewhere to the right of his bed.

“ What do you think caused it?” That was Evan, Brock could recognize that voice anywhere; it was the same with everyone else too.

He knew each of their voices by heart. He even knew who left what messes in the kitchen and training room, based on what food and what equipment was left out. He even knew who left the tv on by accident depending on what channel was playing.

“ I don’t know, but whatever it is, it’s been bothering him for a while now. I was just hoping he would have come to me and talked about it sooner, before it got this bad.” And that was Brian, his voice, so calming to Brock, always making him feel so safe and protected; now made him feel guilty and sad. He hadn’t meant to make him worry.

Deciding to make his presence known, Brock opened his eyes and sat up, eyes widening as he realized that there were more people in his room than he originally thought.

Smitty and john lay, fast asleep, on the floor beside the bed wrapped up in each other’s arms on a makeshift mattress. Beside them was Marcel and Scott, with Scott being the big spoon and Marcel the little one. On the other side of the room, spread out on the couch, was Tyler and Craig. Craig fast asleep on top of Tyler’s chest. On the opposite side of the bed, saem as Smitty and John, was Nogla and Lui; with Nogla’s head buried in Lui’s chest.

Staring a little wide eyed, Brock froze. He hadn’t expected to wake up to them all being so close, and for how long he didn’t know, it was just a bit surprising.

“ None of them have moved all night. They were too worried about you, we all were.” Jonathan said, his voice startling Brock out of his mind. He hadn’t even noticed the man standing beside the bed and if he hadn’t of spoken up, Brock doubted he would have even known he was there unless he turned to look behind him.

“ Why?” The question was slipping out before Brock had a chance to stop it, startling those who were awake. Evan looked baffled, like he had just heard something he couldn’t believe, Jon just looked surprised, and Brian;

Brian looked hurt, as if the question had physically harmed him in some way. He stared at Brock with that kicked puppy look, but it didn’t last for long because it was followed by a look of complete and utter rage, and it was all aimed at him.

“ Why? WHY?! Are you seriously asking that question?! “ Brian’s voice grew in volume, waking everyone in the room, “ Do you have any idea what you put us through, what you put me through, these past few hours? How worried we all were, because we had no idea what was going on? Because you won’t talk to us about whatever it is that’s hap-” Brock cut him off,

“ Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!” He cried, grasping at his head, “ You don’t know anything! You don’t understand-”

“ Then help me understand!” Brock was dragging back against Brian’s chest, “ Help us understand, let us help you for once.”

And Brock told them everything.

The words came tumbling from his mouth before he had a chance to think them through and by the time he was done, he was sobbing. He felt stupid, being so upset and causing so much commotion over something like this.

“ I’m sorry.” Brock finished, rubbing furiously at his eyes. No one had said anything the whole time and it was starting to worry Brock. His face burned with embarrassment and he felt his eyes watering again. He knew they wouldn’t understand, he knew it was a stupid idea, a stupid wish, he knew-

Fingers grasped his chin and tilted his head head, forcing his to come face to face to Brian.

“ Hey, baby breathe. It’s okay.” Brian reassured, gently wiping the tears off Brock’s cheeks. “ It’s okay, no one’s upset. I promise.” Brock nodded and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

“ But, You’re wrong.”

Brock looked up, surprised.

“ What?”

Brian’s face broke out into a large grin.

“ You’re wrong.” He repeated, “ You’ve had a family this whole time. Haven’t you noticed?” Brock hadn’t noticed, but he didn’t have to voice this, for the others were already speaking.

“ Yeah! We’ve always been your family Brock.” Smitty stated with wide mitch-matched eyes. The others voiced their agreements.

“ Yeah, and if we’re talking about family placement, you’re definitely the mom, Brock.” Tyler stated, causing the other to laugh and make similar comments.

“ Yeah! But if he’s the mom, does that make Brian the dad?” Lui giggled making Brian’s cheeks flush red.

“ W-Well, if I’m the dad then that means you gotta listen to what I say from now on!” Brian stated, making Lui puff up, ready to defend himself. Though Nogla was quick to interrupt.

“ If their the parents, then what’s Evan? He’s the leader here!” Brock smiled, looking over at the canadian man, who looked slightly surprised.

“ Evan’s the big brother!” Marcel shouted, throwing an arm over said man’s shoulders, who chuckled softly, “ And Smitty’s the little brother!”

“ Hey! I’m more mature than you! You fuckin-”

“ Thank you.” All eyes fell onto Brock, who had more tears sliding down his cheeks. “ I-I’m so so sorry. I’ve been so blind.” He whispered, voice shaky as he fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

The faces in the room softened and they all moved a little bit closer.

“ You aren’t stupid Brock. You were just sad.” Brian says softly, “ And the next time you’re sad, just come to one of us, because we’re your family and we care about you just as much as you care about us; so that means we’ll always be here for you.” Brock nods, whipping at his eyes.

“ Yeah, you’re right,” He paused, before grinning up at them all, “ Though, I am pretty hungry-” He barely had time to finish his sentence before all of them were racing from the room, leaving him by himself.

Grinning, Brock listened to them all bound down the stairs, yelling profanities and other things at each other as they raced to the kitchen.

Thinking back on it, Brock couldn’t believe he had been so stupid and blind to not see the amazing family that had been in front of him the entire time. He never even realized how much the others meant to him until he was already being told that he was their mother figure, which didn't offend him like he thought it would.

It, actually made him feel good, like he was special to someone. He was happy to be the mother figure and if anyone wanted to use that as an insult, he would just grin and say he was proud to call all these wonderful boys his sons and that he loved them with everything he had.


End file.
